1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure may generally relate to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a conductive pattern and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device has a plurality of conductive patterns. The conductive patterns are arranged in various structures in accordance with a design of the semiconductor device.
A three-dimensional semiconductor device consisting of a three-dimensional memory device has been proposed. The conductive pattern of the three-dimensional semiconductor device may be arranged between interlayer insulting layers surrounding a channel layer and stacked to be spaced apart from one another. In such a conductive pattern of the three-dimensional semiconductor device, it is difficult to achieve low resistance due to various reasons.